Fifteen Years
by Evil Oddball
Summary: Rating just for safety. Inuyasha and Kagome have a big fight! Kagome leaves for good no longer feeling needed because the Shikon Jewel had finally been finished. She never returned to Inuyasha's Time. But Fifteen Years later, Inuyasha returns..
1. Arrival

Hello again!..I know you all might be waiting on me to finish my Case Closed story but I just couldn't pass up this idea..So what if someone's already done it I just thought It'd be a cool plot.

-kidnaps Sesshomaru and snugs him- Minnneeee! XD

The jewel had finally been completed and Inuyasha had turned himself all demon. Kagome was still around at the time but who really knew how long she'd stick around because, Inuyasha was being the biggest fool he had ever been. He had almost confessed his feelings for Kagome but then the idiot turned around and insulted her. When would that dog ever learn? "Hey, Wench, Did you bring me back any more ramen?" Inuyasha asked a certain raven haired girl as she climbed out of The Bone Eater's Well.

"No I didn't Inuyasha" She said frowning. "You've been a bad dog and so you don't need any treats." Kagome said digging through her yellow back pack. She grinned and looked down at Shippou. "But I did bring some chocolate for you Shippou!" She said grinning and handing the kitsune a chocolate bar.

"Thank you Kagome!" Shippou said greedily eating the chocolate. Inuyasha snatched it and raised it to his mouth.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted snatching the candy before he smashed face first into the ground. "This is Shippou, not you." She said handing it back to the kitsune. Kagome had become feeling a little bit uneeded now that the jewel was put back together.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha began before being inturrupted by Kagome. "Huh?"

"All I have to say is s-i-t and you'll crash into the ground..Do I have to 'sit' you or will you be good?" She asked not long after the dog demon was face down in the dirt again.

"WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled angerly lifting his head from the ground and raising himself. "I HATE YOU!" he yelled his voice increasing in volume each second.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't mean it..and since you HATE me so much why don't I just go home?! I'm not needed around here anymore so, I'm leaving FOREVER. "Later Dudes! It's been real!" She yelled waving and jumping down the well making sure she had everything first.

"Inuyasha! You made Kagome leave!" Shippou complained.

"Shutup brat." He said making another bump on the small fox's head. "Feh, She'll come back."

"Inuyasha, she can't..she doesn't have the Shikon Jewel..which she needs to come back." Sango said very matter-of-factly.

Damn, I forgot that part. Thought the slightly sorry dog demon. He still had feelings for Kagome it was just his temper that got him into so much trouble. Being a full demon his temper was even larger.

Back in Kagome's Time.

Kagome climbed to the top of the well in the old shrine. She sighed and dropped her back pack onto the floor of the temple. She sighed and placed the wooden board over the temple and placed those sheets of paper that was s'posed to keep demons out, she just randomly placed them on there which she knew wouldn't help.

"I can't think about them, I've got school tomorrow anyways." She said quietly to herself opening the door to the mini shrine and heading towards her house. She sighed opening the door. "Gramps, Mom, Sota, I'm home!" She yelled walking in the door.

"Whatcha doing home so soon sis?" Sota asked looking up at his big sister with a large smile.

"I'm staying here forever." Kagome said petting her little brother on the head sweetly. "Inuyasha and the gang don't need me anymore so I'm back for good!" She said grinning.

"Really? So no more Inuyasha?" Sota said frowning some. He would miss the dog demon, Inuyasha was his role-model.

"Nope, No Inuyasha." She said turning to go up to her room. She'd have a lot more free time on her hands without the fuedel Era to go back to. She was sorta tired so she guessed she'd just take a nap or lay in her bed for a while. She sighed after climbing the stairs and crawling into her bed. She sighed again and cuddled into her bed falling asleep.

Fifteen Years Later

The mini shrine was still standing and still had the board over it with the pieces of paper she had put on there. Now she was married to Hojo and had to children. One was an infant and the other was a six year old. She was happily married...Though for some reason, lately she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang. "Hey, Hojo..Can you watch the kids for a few minutes..I'm going to the store." She yelled to her husband.

"Sure thing honey!" He yelled back to his wife. At the time Hojo had been playing with Arianna, the older daughter. Tantra the younger daughter was asleep.

Kagome sighed and let herself out the door heading towards the mini shrine. She knew she couldn't go back because she no longer had any of the jewel..but she wandered if some how she could go back..so trying to test this theory, she uncovered the well and jumped in. She closed her eyes and waited, but, nope nothing. She sighed and shook her head, she sat down for a moment remembering the times she had in the fuedel era...Nothing but memories of Inuyasha being a stuborn mutt.

She climbed back out of the well and began walking to the store as she had said she was going to do. She couldn't think about Inuyasha any longer, he was nothing but a stupid memory now..he had probably had kids of his own now, just as she had. She reached the store bought a few things before leaving and hurrying back to her own house. Small rain drops fell upon her head as she walked.

"Is that you Kagome?" Called her loving husband coming to the door.

"No, I'm a robber, DUH it's me." She said grinning and giving Hojo a small 'peck' on the cheek. She looked down at her daughter who had come to greet her at the door. "Hello sweetie" She said squating down to her daughters level.

"Hello mommy,Guess what!? Daddy gave me a piggy back riiiideee! Yaaaay!" The excited raven haired child explained excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said grabbing the child and giving her a hug. She smiled, she didn't need to know how Inuyasha was, she had her own loving family...

Inuyasha's Time

Inuyasha sat around near the campsite the gang had created. They didn't really need each other anymore but they still seem to enjoy each other's company. Inuyasha looked around boredly, seems things were kinda slow that day.

Miroku and Sango now had two children, a daughter, Riya, and a son, Kayzuo. Sango had finally fallen in love with Miroku, and not long after had their first born Riya. Riya was five and Kayzuo was three. Sango still had Kirara, but even Kirara had had a litter of kittens. Shippou had grown up and left the group a while back to wander with his new clan.

"Have you ever thought about what happened to Kagome?" Miroku suddenly stated out of the blue. Inuyasha stared strangly at him thinking for a moment he had read his thoughts.

"Feh, Miss that wench?" He said smirking "Dream on." Sango glanced over at Inuyasha.

"Maybe we could go visit her sometime..I'm sure atleast ONE of us could get through the well and bring her back." Sango said standing. She had missed her old friend and wanted to see her again.

"What? Go get that little witch? Yeah right." Inuyasha stated. Night had began to fall in the Fuedel era and some had fallen asleep. Inuyasha lay awake thinking about Kagome. He rose to his feet and dashed off going straight towards The Bone Eater's Well.

Back In Kagome's Time

After reaching the well he jumped into the well and was soon in Kagome's time. He climbed up the old rope that had been placed there many years ago. Inuyasha still held the sacred Jewel which allowed him to pass. He leaned down and began to sniff the ground, a few people stopped to stair at the odd demon.

"What's with the costume!?" A kid called laughing to himself.

Inuyasha just growled...'Good her scent is still fresh..maybe I can find her before the others wake up." He made his way following the scent untill he reached her house. He sniffed around the house making sure..He was positive she was here..her scent was everywhere..but so was another males. He knocked on the door and waited, he guessed he wouldn't fly through the window and surprise her like that. Heck, she may not even remember him. The door slowly opened and there stood a raven haired woman wearing pajamas.

"In-Inuyasha?" She said staring at the dog demon who stood infront of her.

Well, what do you think for my first Inuyasha fic written by myself? Please R&R..


	2. Coming Back

Hello again. I am going back and forth between my stories (This one, and One Week) I hope you like this chapter.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only reply. He looked coldly at the woman who stood infront of him.

"SIT BOY!" Was suddenly said. She frowned and looked down at him. "Do you think you can come back after all these years? What did the Shikon Jewel brake again?" She asked glaring down at the dog demon who was slowly rising to his feet.

"WENCH!" He yelled..Hojo hadn't heard any of it..He was sound asleep upstairs, Hojo had become a heavy sleeper. "I came back to see you and THIS is what I get? A sitting?"

"Shut up Inuyasha, your going to wake my KIDS." She said making sure she said kids louder than the rest of her words. "They are asleep you know."

'_Kids?'_ Inuyasha thought _'As in a whelp? Wait..KidS? There is more than one?' _He continued thinking silently to himself. He stood staring at her with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I've got children now, Two of them." She said glaring at the dog demon still. "What are you jealous?" She said glancing back inside making sure no one was coming. She slipped out the door and closed it. "What did you want Inuyasha?"

"Um..Well..Sango wanted you to come see..er..erm..her and Miroku's kids...Yeah that's right." The last part was said softly. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her.

"SIT." She said firmly. "You think you can just drag me back there?..I'm not going back Inuyasha..And you can't make me." She said walking inside, the door was slammed right in Inuyasha's face.

"Feh, Wench, Your going to come." He said opening the door that Kagome had forgotten to lock. "And your going to like it." He said walking towards where Kagome was. He grabbed her by the waist and put her under his arm literally carrying her to the feudal era.

"LET ME GO YOU MUTT!" She yelled kicking and wiggling around as much as possible trying to get away from her Abductor.

"Shut up, Woman." He said opening the mini shrine door and closing it behind him. He put her upright and jumped into the well. In no time they were back in the feudal era. It had been so long since Kagome had been there.

"Wow..It's changed" She said while being dragged up the well. The wooded area that surrounded the well had been burnt to ashes, when a bolt of lighting hit a tree in the middle of a drought.

"I'm glad you noticed." Inuyasha said sarcasticly. "Follow me witch." He said dragging her by the arm towards where the rest of the gang had been.

"Inuyasha STOP! I've got to go home!" She said trying to fight him off...but of course..she failed. She eventually followed, she could go home soon, it wouldn't kill her to stay for an hour or so. They soon came upon the group, she smiled as she saw Sango cuddled up with to children, that she figured were Sango's and Miroku's, Miroku was laying near Sango. Kirara was curled up in a circle with three small kittens in the middle.

Kagome sat down as if it was fifteen years ago and everyone had just began falling asleep. She had to admit to herself that she missed this era. She loved the peacefulness here, she missed her friends, she closed her eyes for a few seconds taking in the silence...The only thing breaking the silence was the soft crackling of the fire.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who seemed to be acting so strange. "Huh?..What are you doing?" He asked growling.

"Relaxing, Do you have a problem with it? I have been stressed the past couple of days because of the kids." She said thinking, she missed them, but she'd be back before they'd know it.

"Feh, why would I care?" He retorted, Sango stirred in her sleep, one eye cracked open, she saw Kagome sitting there and thought she was dreaming. She raised to sit up rubbing her eyes.

"Kagome" She said yawning. Kagome looked over at Sango.

"Yes?" She asked smiling looking over at Sango. Miroku still hadn't stirred. Sango yawned again.

"Is that really you?" She questioned the woman who look a lot like Kagome..because she kinda was Kagome...just older.

"Yes, Sango it is me..Inuyasha FORCED me to come back. I wanted to come back a few times, but I've got kids now..I don't always have time to run back to another era..How would I explain that to Hojo, Tantra, and Arianna?" She said laughing softly.

"Kids?" She said sounding more awake now. "You've got children now...I do aswell now..Riyo, and Kayzuo." She looked back lovingly at the two children that lay near her.

"They're adorable!" She exlaimed looking down at the children. "Riyo really looks a lot like Miroku." She said smiling. She glanced over at Kirara. "Hmm..She had kittens?" Kagome asked pointing to the kits that were nesteled together. Sango nodded.

"Yup, they are only a couple weeks old." Sango explained watching as one of the kitlings stirred.

"They're cute." She said, she glanced over at Inuyasha who was sitting there silently. "Something wrong Inuyasha? You used to talk a little more atleast." She said pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"Feh" Was his only answer as he looked away. Kagome shook her head.

"Some people never grow up do they?" She said still shaking her head. He still acted like an immature mutt.

Sango nodded in agreement. "It seems like ever since you left, he seems a little more grumpy and snappy when we mention you.." She stated glancing at Inuyasha.

"Shutup." Inuyasha quickly retorted. "Do think I ever missed that witch? All she ever does is say Sit." He said trying to defend himself.

"Really Sango?" She said blinking.. "I didn't think I'd be missed." She said sighing, "If all I ever says is 's-it-' then why am I not saying Sit right now?" She said not relizing what she had said untill the demon was face down on the ground.

"Why you little witch!" Inuyasha said yelling angerly at her. Kagome shook her head.

"I think it's time for me to go back home." She stood and turned her back against the others. "Maybe I'll come back someday to vist Sango and Miroku." She had purposely left out Inuyasha. "Good bye, Sango." She said knowing Miroku had not been woken up by their talking. "and tell Miroku I said hi." She said looking back for a few moments.

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. So now I'm going to reply to some reviewers.

CasinoChao412-Well..I'm sorry. And Yes she is that old now. I was going to add a few years to her oldest but decided I didn't feel like it.

Live Strong- I am updating. Please calm down XD


	3. Coming Home

Hello again! - Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Sorry If my chapters are short. It takes me a while just to type 1,000 words. I've been having some writer's block lately. If you do not like my chapters being that short, then get over it or go read another story! XD  
  
Another Disclaimer:I STILL do not own Inuyasha..but I promise I will one day XD (I can -try- but I doubt I would ever be able too)  
  
-Pounces on Sesshy.- Get along with your brother Sesshy.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kagome stormed angerly off towards the well. She sat on the edge and swung her feet over the side. She sighed looking back once and giving another sigh. She lept into the well ready to be taken back..but the oddest thing happened. It didn't work. Kagome sighed and rubbed her butt. She had fallen on it and it now was in pain. She sighed and climbed back up. She blushed even though no one knew yet. She slowly toddled back to the group. "Inuyasha. I need you to take me back..I can't get through without the Shikon Jewel." She said now blushing in embarassment.  
  
"I thought you were mad." Inuyasha said smirking. He got up. "Why should I help you anyways?"  
  
Kagome glared angerily at Inuyasha. "You know those beads around your neck." She said smirking in return. "All I have to say is SIT and you'll be eating dirt." She said as the full demon slammed into the ground. "Now what do you say?" He asked. "Or would you rather be s-i-ted again?"  
  
Inuyasha growled bringing his face up from the dirt. "YOU WENCH!" He yelled angerily.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah...Sit boy." She said grinning now. She hadn't been able to sit him for fifteen years. She had missed that part a whole lot.  
  
"FINE WENCH!" He yelled rising to his feet and brushing the dirt from his clothes. "I'll help you get back to your stupid world." He said taking a few steps foward. "Coming witch?" He asked looking back.  
  
"Inuyasha, you'll never grow up will you?" She asked sighing and shaking her head.  
  
"Feh." Was his only reply. He picked Kagome up by the waist again. "Shutup and enjoy the ride." He said walking towards the well. He basicly threw her into the well after arriving. She yelped hitting the ground. Inuyasha jumped in, and the ground dissolved under them taking them into Kagome's time.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome mumbled after being thrown out of the well by Inuyasha. Inuyasha then jumped out of the well.  
  
"You know what..I think I'm going to stay in this time for a while." Inuyasha said putting a hand on his chin. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?" She said her voice rising a little. She sighed and turned opening the mini shrine door and walking towards her house. She opened the door trying to be as quiet about it. Hojo had been up waiting for her though. She smiled. "Hi hunny. I just went out for a walk." She said grinning now.  
  
"Eh? Have fun?" He asked giving her a hug smiling. Kagome turned and Hojo got closer untill thier lips touched. Kagome smiled pulling away from this kiss after a few moments.  
  
"You always know how to make me feel better Hojo." She said smiling. Hojo just smiled. She was deeply in love with Hojo, but when she saw Inuyasha, some old feelings began coming back. She of course wouldn't tell Hojo that.  
  
"And it's always a pleasure to help you feel better." He said grinning goofly. "Oh yeah, and your kid woke up." Kagome glared at Hojo.  
  
"Let me guess, and you want me to go up there and get her back to sleep." She said her eyes narrowing some. Hojo nodded and darted up the stairs.  
  
"I love you!" He said trying to get away with not staying up with the baby. Kagome sighed and began up the stairs towards the youngest child's bedroom. The infant lay with her eyes wide open. She reached out for her mother.  
  
"Mem." The child said grinning. Kagome laughed, it was always so funny seeing her grin with only four teeth.  
  
"You cutie." She said picking up Tantra and cradleing her in her arms. She grinned as she baby looked joyfully up at her. She sighed happily letting the child lay upon her shoulder. She had all she'd ever need right her..She didn't need Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had decided to wonder the streets of Tokyo. Some people stopped and stared at him. One kid stopped to ask him if the ears were real, he just growled. He entered a shop to terrorize some people in Kagome's time or something like that. He grinned.  
  
"Time to have some fun." He said sneaking into a clothes rack. He simply sat in the middle of the rack waiting for someone to pass by. A child toddled by looking for her mom. "Hello child." Inuyasha said. The child jumped.  
  
"THE CLOTHES ARE TALKING TO ME!" The child screeched.  
  
"Shutup Kid!" He yelled his eyes narrowing but of course the child couldn't see it. "I'm going to come out of your closet at night, and then kill you slowly." The kid let out a terrified scream and ran.  
  
"MOMMY MOMMY!" She screamed running into a few people while trying to find her mom.  
  
"Heh Heh, Stupid kid." He said. He glanced at the dressing rooms. Hmm..there seemed to be people in there..why not try to scare them. He stuck his head under one of the used stalls to find an old lady. The lady screamed surprised. Inuyasha tried to jerk his head out but only ends up hurting himself. "Damn!" He said getting his head out and running towards the door. He got out sucessfully, but he now had a disturbing image in his head. He shuddered glancing towards the mini shrine. He guessed it was time to go home. He sighed glancing in the direction of Kagome's house. He walked slowly to the mini shrine and opened the door. He sat on the edge of the well..His feet hit the side of it. He began to think that maybe he should go back and apologize for everything. (To be continued!)  
  
I will not write another chapter untill I get atleast four reviews on this chapter. 


End file.
